Breaking Dawn Feeling a Bit Faint
by cinnamonpossibility
Summary: Bella and Edward finally get married. Sadly, it is all a little too much for Bella. She ends up making a scene- exactly what she didn't want to happen. And on top of that, she is greeted by an unwelcome vampire.
1. Feeling a Bit Faint

Breaking Dawn

Breaking Dawn

Feeling a Bit Faint

_Just breathe Bella. Just inhale and exhale_. But I knew that at that moment, breathing would be nearly impossible. Standing there, about to be married to the most beautiful and extraordinary being in the universe, kept me from taking in the air.

Edward's gentle smile sent my heart flying, and kept my brain from functioning. I forgot how to breathe. And of course my body reacted to this, and all went black.

"Oh!" I felt the surprise leave my lips as some sort of ice pack touched my forehead. But after a quick thought, I reminded my self that this was of course Edward. I struggled to open my eyes, afraid that opening them would bring the reality of my klutzy move to light. But as I opened them, they revealed a gorgeous and striking angel- my angel. Edward let out a chuckle.

"And I thought you didn't want to make a scene," he said, gently picking up my delicate body and cradling me in his arms. I finally drew my eyes away from my angel, nervously anticipating the curious faces of the audience who saw my little "whoops". But not a soul was there. Not my mom and Phil in the front row, nor my dad who left at least five feet between him and my mom. Not even Alice.

I gazed back up at Edward, and seeming to read my mind, which I often felt he did, he pulled me up into a sitting position on his lap so he could speak to me directly.

"They are all at my house, for the reception," he spoke gently, looking at me with tender eyes. "You were completely and entirely right. This was too much. Alice understands."

I suddenly felt rage and straightened up. "Hey, maybe the hundreds of people and the dress and the decorations were a bit much, but that doesn't mean you and me are. I mean, I no you really want this, for everything to be in the right order. And because it means so much to you, it means the same to me. And…"

"Bella," Edward sighed, "Of course we are still getting married. But without the audience. It's just you me, and of course Emmet, since he is marrying us. But that's all. I want this to be special and comfortable. If you faint on every third word Emmet says then it just won't be the same. So I just sent them to my house. Is that alright with you, Love?"

I stared at him, wondering how I ever found him and how in the world that I deserved him.

"Yes. I… I mean of course but what about you. Is it ok with you?"

He pulled me into his tight, cold embrace and whispered into my ear. "I am the only witness needed here. I am the only one who asked to be your husband. If it is me and only me you want, then it is me alone you get." At that he kissed my head and helped me up onto my feet. "I'll be right back," he whispered, and before I could even take a step towards the alter, Emmet was standing there in front of us, smiling ear to ear and Edward was at my side. He tightly held my waist and helped me up the steps as I stumbled, still a bit dizzy. When we reached the top he positioned me in front of him and Emmet began the ceremony.


	2. I Do

I do

I Do

I held my eyes on my soon-to-be husband. Emmet's voice was distant, and I had no clue whatsoever of what he was saying. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw my life with him so far-the car crash, the meadow, the ballet studio, the woods, the clock tower, the cave… and I knew that every single place and moment in time I'd been with him made me more and more in love with him. He was my savior, my love, and in a matter of minutes, my husband.

I finally zoned back into reality when we were getting to the "I do" part, and giggled when Emmet said "and to love him for eternity." Emmet paused and both he and Edward smirked at me. That made me think about Edwards promise for after the wedding, and how soon it was approaching, and then all the sudden, I was aware of an awkward silence.

"Um, Bella? Now is when you say 'I do'," Emmet chuckled.

"Oh… uh… sorry," I said, blushing. I quickly looked back at Edward, who was trying to hold back a laugh and spoke clearly and full-heartedly to him, "I do."

After Emmet repeated the fragment to Edward, Edward looked at me, with such a gentle but serious look that told me he meant it, and he spoke, "I do. Forever."


	3. Vows

Vows

Vows

"Bella, your vows?" Emmet asked, and I suddenly remembered that this was a part of all traditional weddings, all human weddings at least, and a part I had forgotten. I looked down, and took a deep breath. I could do this part without paper, without notes, without memorization. It really wasn't necessary though, because both Edward and I knew how we felt about each other. But tradition was tradition, and this was what Edward wanted.

I looked up at him, into his liquid topaz eyes and tightened my grip on his hands, though I'm sure it was hard for him to notice.

"Edward," I said and paused, and then everything just spilled out. "I was an awkward, well still awkward, and lonesome girl before you came to me. I guess I just didn't know what I wanted in my life. Everything just seemed so… so pointless. But… but then you. You came into my life. And, well, sure I was a little scared at first. I wasn't quite aware of immortality or anything, but you showed me how to love it… how to love you," I stuttered on the words, but I tried to focus on Edward's eyes and not look at my favorite smile of his that left me with a loss of words.

"And you changed my life. I suddenly felt hope and faith that there was so much more meant for me… and you. And I love you. Though that is in smallest terms to put it, it seems like there is no way to describe how I feel about you. And the fact that you feel the same way for me, it's… it's amazing. But I'm thankful for it, and I'm thankful that you came to me, and that you're mine for eternity. I love you."

Edward grabbed me around my waist and pulled me up for a kiss. I almost fainted again, but I could tell that he was aware of my light-headedness so he pulled away and put me back down in front of him. I tried to calm myself again and went on with my breathing exercises. _Breath in, breath out. Inhale, exhale._

Emmet patted me on the back, and I almost fell over again, but Edward caught me and helped me back up on my feet. He shot an annoyed glare at Emmet who just chuckled and took a step away from Edward. When Edward turned back to look at me, his loving gaze shot straight to my heart and sent my head spinning. I wondered how I was going to get through this ceremony with all this dizziness.

"Bella, Love. It seems odd to me how you don't see how much I need you. You help me find meaning in this world. I know I've put you through so much, but that never keeps you from leaving my side. You and I make a great team, you know. You attracting danger, and me helping fight it." I glared at him and he sent a sorry glance back.

"But for some reason your awkwardness and delicateness makes me attracted to you even more. The fact that such different beings can coexist and even find love… well that's spectacular. Bella Swan, I love you beyond imagination, and I promise you, that I will forever stay with you and love you."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek, sending a cool shock down my body. He then swiftly moved his thumb under my eyes and I immediately realized I was crying. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and then saw that it was covered with the black mascara Alice had cornered me into using. She had told me to wear waterproof, but I told her there was no need, and now wished I had listened to her.

Emmet cleared his throat and excitedly said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife"

Yet again Edward pulled me up in his arms, and kissed me with such passion that my heart literally stopped for a few seconds and then started up again. And then, all the sudden, his kiss changed. It was that much too familiar kiss that made me weak and distressed. It was the kiss that was urgent, and meant goodbye. He quickly pulled me away from him and put me down. I had barely found the ground before he was gone, along with Emmet. I got dizzy again. _Too much, too much._ And then it was black again.


	4. Gone

Gone

Gone

When I regained consciousness, I wasn't too surprised to find myself still in the church, lying on the edge of the alter- and all alone.

_He's gone_

My heart ached, my body wilted, and I broke down. He left me. He left me! He said he never would. And now? _Why now?_ I wouldn't let him. No.

I pushed myself off the ground, stumbling and breathing without really taking in air. The tears were pouring like crazy now, and they felt heavy against my cheeks. I ungracefully headed down the steps and isle. I pushed open the doors and ran out into the misty afternoon.

But where could I go now? I had no ride since my dad had driven me here, and I had no phone to call Seth to transport me. I looked to the left, and stared into the threatening woods that stood before me. I ran into them, tripping on my train ever 10th step. I knew that I was running as fast as I could, yet it seemed that I was getting nowhere. I didn't exactly no where I was headed, or what I was planning on doing, but I kept running anyway.

Suddenly what felt like a cannon flew into me at the waist. It knocked the breath out of me and I fell backwards, smacking my head on the wet, mossy ground. I let out a shriek of pain and held my eyes shut. My waist felt like it was in a million pieces, and like my legs were no longer connected to me.

"Didn't mean to be so aggressive," said a young sounding voice. Jane… no! "I had forgotten how delicate you are." I couldn't respond. It was like she knocked my voice out of me.

"Well of course if you had been turned into a vampire, as was promised, that wouldn't have hurt one bit. But I'm afraid you are still a mortal. And that's exactly why I'm here. You see Bella, I'm not very patient. When I want something done, I want it done right away." I tensed. "So here I am and here you are. What better time?"

"No!" I managed to gasp! "Edward!"

"Oh sorry dear, but your vampire friend won't be joining us now. He had, well a little distraction. One of his little werewolf friends- ahhh what's the name? Oh yes. Seth I believe."

"NO!" I shouted!

"Hush!," she yelled, and I froze. "He's fine. Well at least for now. I got one of my men to lure him around the church, close enough for Edward to hear his thoughts, and well, I'm sure you know the rest."

_No!_ I spoke in my head this time, fearing a quick death. But then, ironically, I felt a little bit of relief. Edward hadn't left me forever. He still wanted me.

"Well let's get this over with," she sighed. I winced and held my arms over my face. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't she have come just a little bit later, just after I was already turned into a vampire, and by Edward.

I heard a high pitched snarl and tried to shut down my mind.


	5. Now or Never

Now or Never

Now or Never

Out of nowhere, a lower growl came. It was deeper and full of anger, and I instantly recognized it to be Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled. I opened my eyes, only to see the trees forming a canopy over me.

"Why, Edward!" Jane gasped, full of hatred. "You should be busy helping your little doggie friend."

"Bella!," Edward painfully spoke, completely ignoring Jane. A second later he was crouching over me, gazing at me with a remorseful sting. He stroked my forehead with his cool fingers. "Bella, I didn't mean to leave you like that. I thought you were safe and I heard Seth thinking. He sounded like he needed help. He sounded scared, Bella."

He leaned down, our eyes an inch apart. I stopped breathing. "I should know not to leave you." He grimaced as he spoke, obviously reflecting on what had happened the last time he left me.

I looked deep into his eyes. He seemed so focused on me, and completely unaware of Jane. "Edward," He bent his head down and pressed our foreheads together. "Now or Never."

He nodded. I guessed that he had been listening to Jane's thoughts and knew what she wanted. "Tonight," he whispered.

"Ehem," Jane coughed. Edward looked up at her. "Bella and I were just getting into some very important business."

"I believe that won't be necessary," he said with confidence. He carefully picked me up, and a second later we were in front of Jane. I finally got a good look at her. She had on her black robe and her hood cast a shadow over her eyes. Looking at her youthful face made me a little less afraid of her, but I knew that was no good reason to not fear her.

"_I_ will change her," he continued. "Tonight in fact." I grinned at him. I was beginning to like this.

She looked at Edward and went deep into thought. She finally spoke. "And why should I oblige to that condition?"

"Because you know there is no reason for you not to, and we both know, Jane, that you tend to get carried away," he said coolly.

A growl rumbled in her chest, but she quickly calmed herself. "Very well then. But I plan to check in tomorrow, and if she is not immortal… well then I'll have to take care of her. And who knows? Maybe I _will_ get carried away." I cringed and Edward hissed at her.

"That is an impossibility," he spoke aggressively, his teeth clenched together. "Goodbye Jane." He gripped me tightly and we flew through the woods.


End file.
